Hornet Guide
Basic Information *Hornet is a light tank . *It has considerable speed and maneuverability. Tactics and Practicing Like any hull, it takes time to master Hornet. Once a player gets used to it, they can advantage of it's properties. *Creating a match in Silence can help master jumping of a high area by turning at the same time. This is because it has a high ground for the "blue team." It's very handy in many situations, especially when trying to get the enemy flag, or going for gold boxes. *The tactic above is redundant, however, you use recoiling weapons like Ricochet or Thunder ; with Firebird , Isida , and Freeze this trick is skill can be very useful. Tips on what to do when playing with Hornet These are just general tips - they may or may not apply to every player. *Make sure that an Isida close by when rushing to enemy bases. Since Hornet generally has low health compared to medium and heavy tanks, it's always a good idea to have another player player for support. *Hornets generally play great in CTF matches, since they have the speed to take and capture flags; battle modes like Deathmatch is generally not too much in favor for Hornets. *Stick to attacking. Hornet cannot really be used primarily for defense because it has low protection and weight . *Use your speed to your advantage. It is very handy when out-running a Freeze or an Isida *Stay on the alert. Many tankers like to go after Hornets because they are supposedly "easy to kill." Tips on what not to do when playing with Hornet These are just general tips - they may or may not apply to every player. *Don't expose your side to when firing with the turret turned to the side. You are likely to tip over. *Defending is definitely not your job. The only exception to this is when you are using Isida , and in that case you can stay in the base a little if the defenders need some support. *Getting a little fancy is always nice, such as firing a Railgun while drifting, but with Hornet one tiny mistake can be deadly. Make sure you know how to effectively preform all the tricks before trying them in actual battle. *When attacking, don't just rush forward. Test the ground first, make sure that there aren't any mines or other such things because Mines are more than capable to destroy Hornets without special paints or Double Armor . *When using high-recoil weapons like twins refrain from shooting sideways. As mentioned in the first tip, it's not a good thing to be tipped over in battle. Conclusion Hornet opens up new game-play possibilities because of its speed. The speed usually makes beginning Railgun users miss shots while 'fancy drifting'. For former heavy hull users, such as as Titan , suddenly changing to Hornet will be difficult because of lack of stability. But ultimately, the effectiveness of the hull will depend on the user's game-play style Guide against Hornet Here is a guide to properly combat a Hornet user. Turrets: Hulls: Gallery Custom6.jpg Hornet.jpg Hull hornet m3.png See Also: * Hornet ** Hornet XT * Hulls * Hull Guides * General Guides * Hornet + Railgun Guide (Official TO forum) Category:Tank Guides Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game